


Go Get Your Man

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about SHIELD recruitment efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get Your Man

"He's dangerous." Fury did not even look up from what he was reading.

"Understood, sir."

"His targets are usually people already on our radar. Seems our lone ranger here likes to play vigilante as much as he does professional assassin. I don't care if the son of a bitch has daddy issues or what, bring that fucker in."

"He's got a signature style. I can track him."

Fury nodded, still reviewing the old-school-style paper folder in his hands. "You're one of the best I've got, so don't get yourself killed."

"I appreciate the gesture of love and support, sir."

"Shut your fucking rude mouth." Fury signed and dropped the folder. "Get this asshole off my list. Recruit him or kill him, your choice, but I want this problem gone." 

"Yes sir. Full discretion?"

Fury grimaced. "What the hell, why not? He infiltrated that human trafficking ring before we even got an op set up. Offer him the moon and the stars, if that's what it takes."

"Every man has his price." 

"You'd know." Fury leaned across the desk. "Bring me the head of Phil Coulson, Agent Barton. One way or the other."

Clint nodded curtly and walked out of the office wondering who would end up dead first.


End file.
